Desire and Domination
by Paladins
Summary: He is now the Overlord. He now rules the land as a tyrant. Now he faces the everyday problems of being such an infallible creature, ruling the land from hell. Newest: Third born.
1. Chapter 1

_I own nothing. If I did, catapults wouldn't have been put in Overlord 2..._

He sat on his throne, resting his head against his hand, drumming the other. Currently, Kelda and Juno were having a yelling match, their shrill voices reaching new heights. Most of his minions were bouncing around, placing bets. Gnarl at his side, as always, rubbing his hands. Obviously rooting for a fight where clothes tearing would ensue. Dark Fay was making snide remarks, not helping the situation in the least. Probably hoping they would off each other and leave her as his Mistress alone.

Kelda brought up his childhood, how she had always been loyal to him. Which was true, in a sense. She had been around the longest, served him the longest. He should have had some sort of special place for her. But he didn't. He was allowed all three. Why would he have to choose which to keep? Which was better? It didn't matter. All three loved him. Adored him. Each had said so. And even if they didn't, they still would remain. He had all the power. He had all the riches. They wouldn't leave, no matter if there were two others or not.

He could still remember his childhood. Nordberg. The icy town he had grown up in. He wasn't raised there. He was raised here, becoming the Overlord for the thrown. Hearing the tales from Gnarl about his father conquering the demons of the abyss. It was a lovely tale, one he was planning to out do one day or another. He hoped his father would actually return from the abyss, so that he could simply off his head and take over that as well. But at another time, he thought.

Growing up in Nordberg had been a fun experience. Especially after his mother had gone. He hadn't known it then, but he assumed now she had been going to look into the exploded Tower. By the time she had returned, he had been abducted to become the Overlord since she was no longer protecting him. The other children had been fun play things, but he was glad he had gotten out of there when he did. It would have become dull rather quickly.

He could still hear their voices sometimes, taunting him with that "Witch Boy" name they had decided on. Very few had ever known his real name. Very much fewer now. But he was almost willing to bet Kelda knew. She stopped herself from using it. Though he knew it was sometimes hard, she often lost the ability to think coherently on certain nights. But she had always been a smart girl. She never once uttered it. Not within his hearing. And his minions were his ears, whether the girls knew it or not. They were loyal to him.

Juno slapped Kelda, earning a snicker from Dark Fay. Juno had never really been able to keep up with the other two when it came to witty remarks and comebacks. Something both the others took advantage of. But, then, unlike both of them she was rather good pissing them off just by standing. Her existence just annoyed Kelda. Dark Fay probably wouldn't have paid either of them a thought if they hadn't been his. Under his helmet he was able to watch the display with humor and a smile as the fight ensued. He had always been hidden. Hadn't ever really thought about it really. His mother had just always dressed him where he wasn't seen, besides his glowing eyes.

It scared the other children, and so he had kept at it even after she had left. He did so love to traumatize anybody in Nordberg. Which quickly labeled him as a demon witch child, and he was hated. He hadn't minded much. He had fun. But little love, and like any child he had missed it on some nights. He missed his mother's strong, but gentle arms. He had missed the warmth of another body, and her voice. She had always been the only one to stand beside him. To root for him, or to talk to him without scorn. Until Kelda had come along.

But Kelda was in no position to ever support him like that. She had simply adored him, helping him along the way in traumatizing the children. A means to an end, at that point in his life. He had wondered at that point why she was helping him. But watching her now, he saw his mother in her, in a morbid sort of way. He had since Gnarl had told him about his mother falling in love with his father. He didn't trust her because of that. Because of what his mother had done. Because she had tried to stop him. But Kelda didn't seem to notice, had spat at his mother for her absurdity, and things remained the same.

Which was half of the problem, he thought. He would grow lax like this. And somebody would take his head. With nothing to conquer and nobody to fight, he would not be at his full strength when the time came. Though where the Tower was now, in the flaming pits, he didn't worry so much about a hero storming through demanding freedom. And coming through the portal was foolhardy. Most knew that. He would admit any rebels were smart enough not to take arms against him. Just try to run. But that could change, he thought, watching Kelda try to break Juno's arm.

Gnarl was talking to him again. Not that he was listening really. But he pretended to, and that was enough for Gnarl. He was simply commenting no doubt on the fight. Which was good and fine. He was watching, so he'd know what he was talking about should he bring it up again. Suddenly, he realized what it was that made him so annoyed. Could he have been bored? Was that it, he thought, closing his eyes. Was that what this feeling was? He hadn't ever felt it before. That was for sure. Boredom, he thought, rolling the word around in his mind. He did not like it. Eyes snapping open again, he rose from the seat to his full imposing height.

"My lord?" Gnarl said, wringing his hands with a smirk. He knew. That old goblin always knew. The girls stopped on the floor, staring up at him. With adoration, respect, some lust, some love, and a healthy dose of fear as well. As it should be. But he didn't respond. He didn't have to talk. He extended his hand, and the amber gem on his gauntlet let out its own, low, song. All his minions cheered all their attention on him now. He was more important than the girls. As it should be, he thought again.

He took the steps to the portal slowly, he had no need to rush, walking passed the girls without a glance. Kelda stood from Juno, dusting off her clothes and rushing to see him go. As did Juno, fixing her hair and adjusting her breasts in what support they had. Dark Fay was the closest though, and the first to speak. "You are leaving?" He didn't respond. He didn't have to.

"When will you return, my lord?" Juno said in her usual, sultry voice.

"When he is done," Kelda said in a huff to her. "Stop questioning him." She always seemed to get it the fastest. Juno was almost considered clingy. Dark Fay just had to know. Wanted control. Even over him, at times. Though he put her in her place. But Kelda seemed to understand. Probably came with putting up with him as children.

They walked passed the musicians, who started to play a departing song for him as he walked to the center. It was Gnarl who stopped him, walking out slowly. "My Lord," Gnarl said, and he stopped. Didn't turn, didn't even look. But he stopped. That was more than most could claim. "The gnomes have once again tried to rise against you. They swarm Everlight. I had just received the news."

Dark Fay laughed at that, throwing her head back and hiding her mouth behind the back of her hand. "Those fools. To think to stand against you again! How impudent they are!" Kelda stared at her hard for a long moment, before turning to him with a smile.

"Squash them Dark One." Juno probably said something as well, but he wasn't listening anymore. Had stopped before Kelda had finished. Instead he had already stepped to the portal, departing. He now had a destination in mind. And that was enough for now. Somebody to conqueror. Something to dominate and destroy. That was his desire at the moment.

_First and possibly only Overlord fanfic I write. I love the games, but there isn't much there for fanfic. Especially if I wanted to remain true to the Overlords personality (what is given) so... yeah. Hope people enjoy this! Reviews always appreciated._


	2. Chapter 2

**Just in case you didn't get it the first time: Talks about sex.**

The three ladies were having a surprising moment of peace as they made their way through the bath, having a quiet and even civil conversation. If the minions had known how to write, they'd have written the date down to commemorate it really. Juno gave a seductive moan as she let herself relax in the warm water, glancing up under her thick lashes. "You know, I'll admit it. I really was worried when I first met him in Everlight," she said. "I thought he was hiding himself because he was hideous. He wouldn't have been the first I had gone with that was ugly, but he was the most powerful, so I wasn't going to complain. I am so glad I was wrong." She gave a lewd smile.

"He is gorgeous," Dark Fay said her arms over the side of the bath as she sat. She glanced at Kelda. "Did you know what he looked like before you became his Mistress?"

Kelda blushed a little, remembering her huge crush on the mysterious boy. "No. I just remember that he was the strongest person I knew. Stronger than the adults, and seemed so untouchable. And then he was gone."

"He hasn't changed much has he?" Juno sighed, falling deeper into the pool. The other two sighed in union, nodding. "I tried not to," Juno mumbled, chin on her knees now.

"Not to what?" Kelda asked, Dark Fay not lowering herself to appear as interested as she really was.

"To fall in love with the man. But it really was inevitable, wasn't it? As distant as he is from all of us."

"I've loved him since the beginning," Kelda said, leaning her head back. She remembered as a little girl, leading the Witch Boy through the town, asking if they could hold hands later. And then she led him up to the watch post, where the damned adult threw him over to the Empire.

Juno glanced over at Dark Fay, waiting for her response. "As Queen Fay, I could only resent his power. I detested his strength, and how I had to eventually bow to him as well. I hated the idea of him winning. I hated the way he constantly pulled at me. I hated that I cared to be curious about him. Now," she paused, thoughtfully, "I understand what was happening to me then. He is evil. There is no doubt. He is evil, and all that is dark. He is something untouchable. And as the light, I couldn't have that. And so I obsessed over him. And the empire. The empire was the cause of it all. Then finally I was crushed under all the weight, tumbling down. Down to his arms."

"Well, I guess he basically pumped you full of his essence; draining you of magic, he had to replace it," Kelda mumbled, and Juno nodded stupidly. Dark Fay always went right over her head, no matter how much she tried to make sense of the ugly woman. "I always figured that was why you loved him."

"Hardly. Just because I am 'pumped' full of his magic, does not mean that I must like him at all. It just means I must be with him. He is my life-force, and it almost hurts to be away from him. It sort of feels like a dull headache I suppose. But my love for him is because now I can see him. With this magic I have enlightened!"

"Not to mention he is good in bed," Juno said, quickly changing the subject to something she understood. Something she excelled at.

Kelda gave her a glare, the smallest of blushes growing over her freckled cheeks. "You would base your feelings off of sex," she snapped, obviously embarrassed.

"But you can't deny it. The man is good," Juno cooed. "I've never known a man who could efficiently please three very wanton women, and then go again. That man is a beast," Juno said with the most pleased of sighs. None of them could argue that either. He had the stamina of some sort of God. Though, none of them wanted to stroke his ego to that extent, but it hung in the air unsaid. Not only that though, he was able to adapt it seemed. Kelda didn't particularly like it rough, and Dark Fay seemed into all sorts of rather kinky things. Juno just wanted some, as far as Kelda ever figured. Though surprisingly she seemed to want it rougher then not.

Dark Fay laughed before dunking her head, her crimson hair falling around her face in a devilish manner. The minions made their way around, cleaning up any puddles that spilled from the bath or chasing a stray rat or two. Two simply fanned at the girls, looking far too bored for their positions. Juno gave another long groan when nobody spoke up, stretching and then falling farther into the water with a relaxed moan of relief. "The Master!" they heard, the minions chanting. The Tower gave a rumble, as if it too was pleased for the Overlord's return, and they heard the woosh of power as the portal opened and closed.

All three girls glared at each other. The race was on. The domestic minions stepped back as the girls got out of the bath. Kelda was the fastest, simply hopping out, her toned muscles able to hoist herself over the ledge. Juno was next, Dark Fay the slowest. She was not used to walking so much as gliding. But wet, her wings would not hold her. She snarled as she got out. Kelda was the first to the clothes, but Juno was able to shove her into the pile of gold by the bed, the crash resounding throughout the room, as did Kelda's curses. Juno began to dress, only to have Dark Fay yank her back by her hair. "I shall be the one to greet him," she said, tossing Juno away. Kelda was back on her feet, kicking Dark Fay's legs out from under her. The only reason the Fairy didn't fall on her rump was that her wings were barely able to work hard enough.

Kelda was reaching for her dress when Juno lunged for the bed, grabbing hers as well. The Minions behind them were busy cleaning up the mess of gold and the puddles of water, looking un-amused and more annoyed then anxious. They heard their Lord coming, however, and stopped to bow as usual. The shrieking girls did not, instead tugging on dresses and sprouting obscenities. Gnarl glanced inwards to the bedroom; one raised bushy eyebrow spoke wonders. As did his grin. The Overlord simply stared in before turning towards where his magic was stored. Gnarl coughed an alert to the women, and all three turned with wide eyes to watch them both walk away.

"This is entirely your fault!" Juno cried, looking close to tears as she again shoved at Kelda, who would have been able to remain standing (it wasn't like Juno had much physical strength) but the puddle of water beneath her feet made her fall onto Dark Fay. But she was able to grab Juno, pulling her down as well. The Minions stared in before slowly shaking their head and returning to fixing the pile of gold.

_So yeah, thought I might as well do one on their side. Not sure how much I like it. Seems more humor based then actually anything in-depth (like the first chapter). The two chapters aren't particularly related. No time scheme really. But it is more just me being bored and writing this up. And as for the minions (if this didn't come across in the writing) they were more just so used to it happening that it was no longer amusing. Kind of like hearing the same joke everyday. It just looses it's appeal. Especially for creatures with short attention spans and living on a "NO TOUCHING" policy. Reviews appreciated._


	3. Chapter 3

Kelda gave another wail, her hand on her bulging stomach. The goblins ran around her, a few bouncing around from the ceiling as they wailed in return. Her throat was dry, her voice hoarse. Her thick red hair was matted to her face, falling out of the clip she had put it in. Not to mention her face was so red you couldn't see her freckles anymore. She gave another wail, as loud as her voice would let her. Gnarl was standing off to the side, wringing his hands more fiercely than usual.

She let a tear fall down her cheek. Not so much because she was crying, her eyes were just wet enough that the tear would no doubt slip. This was not how she imagined her first birth would be like. Dark Fay was the one assisting the birth, as was a nurse maid they had brought in from the empire. Juno couldn't handle it and was elsewhere, probably avoiding even the sounds of her screams. Dark Fay, with her own growing stomach, was only helpful with a spark of numbing magic that didn't do much, and giving orders. Apparently as Queen Fay she had been knowledgeable on such things as giving birth. "Is he here?" Kelda asked, turning to Gnarl.

"Not yet," Gnarl said in return, giving her a painfully slow blink of his eyes. She glared, until the pain again shot up her body and she gave a scream and a push. The nurse maid, whose name Kelda couldn't recall for the life of her, kept giving encouragement before screaming as the Tower roared to life. The goblins gave another cheer, their antics growing even wilder. Kelda pushed herself up on her elbows and stared into the door way. She could see the glow of blue light as her Overlord returned home. "Now," Gnarl said with a toothy smile. She ignored him.

He walked in full armor, entering the room with his usual imposing appearance. She smiled breathlessly up at him, the nurse maid stilling in her terror. Dark Fay was the one to snap at Kelda to continue pushing for the baby. Kelda jerked, the pain reminding her what exactly she was doing. The Dark One stood to the side, watching with his glowing eyes. The little boy came shortly after his Father's appearance. She collapsed, tired and drained. The nurse maid went about cleaning the child, cutting the cord and fixing it all up. "My lord," she stammered, unsure whether to hand the baby to Kelda or the Overlord.

The Dark One reached for the child. It was a chilling picture. He was in full body armor, and yet the innocent baby in his arms cooed and reached for him. Gnarl glanced over, and smirked. "Very good Kelda. He has the eyes of an Overlord," the old goblin said, and the Overlord handed her the babe. She glanced down to see the large glowing eyes the color of gold.

"His name?" Dark Fay asked, staring down at the child.

"I shall call him Brandr," she said. The Overlord nodded, which was his way of approving, and she smiled up to him. The nursemaid took the baby, bundling him up, and Kelda reclined back for sleep, missing the way Dark Fay glared down at the baby.

**So, I have sort of made up a story for this. Of course, since the Overlord world isn't very character driven, it'll likely be chock full of OCs. Hope this doesn't bother too many of you. The Overlord and his brood will the center of it, naturally. And, this being the Overlord, it's not really going to be 'nice' and could be offensive once the ball starts rolling (I guess). So, fair warning. Anyway, first OC is here. Brandr, the Overlord's first born. **

**Also, I need a name for the Overlord. Any ideas would be helpful. No promises of course on using it. I don't like referring to him as Overlord, but it seems to be working I guess. So even if nobody else knows his name, having it for reference could be useful. Especially if Rose/Velvet (You can also totally vote on who his real mommy is. It might make it into the story too. I never liked that you had to choose in Overlord 1 and so I'm going with the noncanon of Overlord 1 had both Velvet and Rose around) show up. **

**SO YES. REVIEW AND HELP ME.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

The Overlord sat in his throne, clutching the bridge of his nose as the continuous wails filled the Tower. Brandr was already beginning to use things to walk, pushing up on the stairs determinedly down at the Overlord's feet. The babe's big round golden eyes bright, catching the light of the lava behind the throne, his tongue slightly sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

Kelda refused to wrap the baby, to hide away his features like his mother had. The boy had her fair skin, even developing freckles. What hair he had was falling out, but the strands were a deep crimson red that was unnatural to the mortals color scheme of hair. The Overlord, however, was most proud of the small horns growing just beneath the babe's hairline. Gnarl praised the strong babe near constantly, and it wasn't hard to see why.

Igni, Dark Fay's young boy, did not possess the golden eyes. Instead they were a crisp blue. His hair white like the fresh snow of Nordberg, his skin milk white. He was frail and small, and almost always crying for his mother. Rumors spread quickly that Dark Fay, weak and reliant on the Overlord would not be able to produce a strong child. Thus severely damaging her case of belonging in the Tower, and most likely ruining any chance she had at being his First Mistress. Dark Fay responded haughtily and with quiet violence that left the offending women crying in their dark rooms.

But that didn't matter at the moment. Igni could be taught to be strong. But first the newborn would need to stop that grating crying. The Overlord drummed his fingers against the armrest of his throne, letting out a deep growl. The Tower groaned in agreement with him. Brandr glanced up, giving a childlike giggle, nearly slipping down the stair he was using to stand. Gnarl walked into the throne room from the nests, stopping momentarily to stare down at Brandr. The babe cooed up, reaching for the old goblin.

"Such a strong child, for being only five months, milord," Gnarl said, patting the babe on the head. "You did well."

The Overlord grunted in agreement, letting his hand drop from between his eyes to watch the goblin better.

"And now Juno is even showing signs of carrying. You'll have a Tower full of babes yet, great Overlord."

That thought was far less appealing now; Igni giving another wail to cement that fact, but it would be a necessity. While Brandr was showing good signs for his future, the simple fact was the Overlord could not place all his cards on one child. And since Igni did not possess the eyes of an Overlord, unless Juno popped out twins with the golden eyes he would need to again get their bellies full.

Of course, Juno was in her closet throwing a fit that she had no closthes for her bulging belly, almost as if competing with the baby for the attention and ire of the Tower occupants. Nobody could tell if she was proud to be pregnant or if she was aghast at what was happening to her body. It seemed to change hourly. The only thing that didn't was how disappointed she was to be the last one pregnant. In which she'd go on a rampage about how she didn't want to be pregnant because now she was going to be a fat blundering cow like Kelda. And now Kelda was no longer allowed to smack Juno around, and so everybody kept yelling.

Which was no doubt the main reason Gnarl was either always at the smithery or at the nests. He glanced up at the Overlord underneath his bushy eyebrows, petting Brandr as he spoke. "Dara from the Empire has been reporting some difficulty. And the prisons are becoming quite full, my Overlord."

The Overlord's eyes lit up to a fiery glow, and he almost instantaneously rose from his throne. Brandr clapped again, giving another giggle at the sight of his father. The Overlord passed him with but a glance. He had little use for a baby. Perhaps, when Brandr was older, he would include him more. But now he picked up his axe and made his way towards the center of his throne room. Kelda, stomping out of their room, looking spitfire mad, spotted him and Brandr alone on the steps. Gnarl did not count as a watchful eye.

She quickly walked over, scooping up her baby and waving. "Good bye, Witch boy!" she said, making Brandr wave too. He didn't even look back as the light surrounded him in a swirl. The goblins around cheered until he was gone, in which they went back to throwing things at the jester. She kissed Brandr's head, turning around and making her way up to Dark Fay. They needed to shut up that brat or the Overlord was going to toss him in the magma behind the throne with absolutely no remorse.

The Overlord made his way around the castle, watching the maids and servants scurry around him in fear. They bent as far as they could, avoided looking at him, and didn't dare to even mumble in his presence. Babak followed behind him, Dara behind Babak. Dara was one of the few that the Overlord dared to even remotely trust. Tall, with broad shoulders and scars, he was as much a war mongrel as any of the barbarians up north. His hair was a thick oily black, his skin tanned from too much sunlight, and the broadsword he constantly had strapped to his hip made by a master of the craft.

Babak, however, was an overly ambitious elderly man. He was, however, still well built. Wire like in his ageing years, salt and pepper hair smooth perfectly trimmed. Even his stubble seemed well maintained and groomed. The only thing overly odd about the man was his penchant for speaking to creatures and men that only he could see. Not that this made the Overlord any less weary of the aged man, but it was amusing at least. Babak was currently in a fight with 'Gulzar', his usual conversationalist.

He made his way down into the prison, walking straight down past the general robbers, murders, and all around annoying pests that didn't deserve his time. Instead he maneuvered towards the far more elaborate cells where the true criminals were. The ones who truly deserved his time, attention, and immaculate tastes of fun. The traitors who questioned his rule, the rebels that were unlucky enough to be caught. He drug one out, their screams making him smile as he took them to the chamber. Dara followed after, staring at the screaming girl with cold eyes of a man that had seen it before. Babak made his way around another way. He found a seat off, above the chamber. Away from all the blood and mess.

"Go away Gulzar," he said, fixing his shirt, straightening the collar as he watched as his lord tossed the girl into the dirt, moving around her. Dara simply stood off to the side, speaking. Of course Dara waited until it was hard for him to hear. Of course, Babak thought with a visible snarl. The minions lined the walls, all armored in their own fashion. None of them every visited any of the fine craftsman of the state. All of them simply picked up trophies off their kills and wore them like crowns. It was amusing.

"The Overlord. You do not amuse him. He does not like you," Gulzar said.

"I am quite through with you. Be gone, foul thing," Babak said with a wave of his hand. Of course, Gulzar rarely listened to him. They watched as the girl was strapped tight, stretched as far as she could. It would be a long night, assuming she could live to make it long. The Overlord reached for a small knife, and the woman again wailed, pulling at her restraints.

"Very well, Babak. You seem far to entertained with this wench and her blood than warnings. I leave you to your… pleasures." And then, Gulzar was gone. Babak glanced around, and finding him nowhere, gave a laugh. A serving maid walked in with his wine, and he grabbed her by the waist, pulling her into his lap as he continued to laugh.

**_Just to make your reading pleasure easier, I'm going to list the order of the Overlords kids when they show up since there will be a few. I'll list there mum's initial as well. I understand they could get confusing until they actually develop their personality for us.  
_**

**_Brandr (K), Igni (DF)_**

_As of right now, the votes are:_

_Rose:2_

_Velvet: 1_

_The votes are still open. And I am still taking ideas for the Overlords name if you have any to give._

_And we finally get to see some more OCs. And a hint of a plot even. Gasp. Also some hints as to what the Overlord really looks like from Brandr. For the record, I really do like Brandr. Anyways, see ya'll next chapter.  
_


	5. Chapter 5

Brandr made his way around the Tower, Igni following him. The pale young boy liked to still crawl; he was very good at crawling. Except for the rats. The minions always had to watch to keep the rats away from the babe. The one year old tended to ignore the babe, but still Igni followed him. Some of the minions would coo at them, and Kelda thought it was adorable. That was probably the only reason Brandr didn't just high tail it and leave Igni. That and the babe would cry. And Daddy never liked it when they cried.

"Mama," Brandr called, toddling down the stairs. He still needed to use the wall, but he was better than Igni. Always better than Igni. "Mama!"

Kelda made her way up from the throne room, scooping Brandr up easily. Igni shakily stood, reaching up for her as well. Kelda stopped for a moment, staring down into the ice eyes of the baby as be cooed. His little hands gripping air, the other holding him up. Brandr wrapped his fingers through her hair, waiting as well. Finally she dropped down and scooped him up as well.

Brandr frowned as Igni made some throaty, happy noise, but simply started his conversations with his Mama. "Daddy home?"

"No, dear."

"Dinn?"

"Soon." Brandr frowned again, tugging at her hair. Kelda turned her head to give him a kiss on his button nose. He pushed her face away, earning only giggle from Mama. Which was displeasing, but he knew slapping her got him nothing but a swat on the butt, which was also displeasing. Igni gave a shrill laugh, pawing at her face as well as she carried them both back up the bedrooms.

Juno sat in there, rubbing her bulging belly. She was late by a month. It was becoming dangerous. Kelda found herself slightly proud that she was the only one with a good pregnancy so far. Of course, the Witchboy hadn't been visiting much, though Gnarl was constantly telling him he needed to come work the baby making factory. As if he could somehow convince Juno to have the baby and then get them pregnant again.

Juno glanced up, her pretty face looking tired and strained. The pregnancy was hard on her. Kelda's had been tiring, which had been annoying considering how active she normally was. But Juno's was a danger. And, for all the words and smacks Kelda did against Juno, she couldn't help but hope that Juno and the baby pulled through. That said, she still couldn't stand the bitch. "How are you feeling?" she asked though.

"No change." Juno shrugged, continuing to rub circles over her stomach. After a moment of silence, where Kelda put the babies down and fought with Brandr to get him to let go of her hair, Juno said, "Did you miss him a lot?"

"The longer the pregnancy went, the more I wished he was around," Kelda said. "I was lucky. He was around more right after everything was settled and he began his rule. At least at the beginning."

Juno huffed. All the conversations were the same. The girls were allowed out of the Tower, right up until they were so far into the pregnancy. Juno hadn't been out of the Tower for months. Nearly her whole pregnancy. She had spotted, and ached so much. A nursemaid had been brought to the Tower, and remained in her room most of the time, avoiding the goblins. But being so confined left her topics of conversation slim to none anymore.

But the main point was that her love was never around. And she wanted him so badly. His support would be the best medicine. But he rarely stayed around. When he did, he was far from romantic. Juno just wanted to know if he even cared about her or her baby. She could die from this. Her first childbirth and he was out gallivanting around doing who knows what. She felt her baby kick against her and cooed. "Shh, I'm sorry dearest. Mama shouldn't be upset," she said to her baby, rubbing the spot.

Brandr watched as Kelda turned and began helping Juno by brushing her hair, their conversation shifting to things he didn't understand. He turned to see Igni blowing spit bubbles, the boy smiling happily. And then the room shifted, going cold, and Brandr gave a small wail. Dark Fay entered the room. Igni giggled and clapped for her but Dark Fay walked passed him towards Juno, carrying the platter of herbal drink she had made to hopefully help the pregnancy. Brandr didn't like the fairy, but he didn't cry. So instead he turned and began to stumble away from the room, Igni of course, moving to follow.

It was four days later that Juno went into labor. Kelda removed herself from the procedure, taking care of Brandr and Igni while it happened. The maids all rushed in and out of the rooms, Dark Fay again leading them all through it. Juno cried and wailed as she pushed, clawing at the blankets beneath her. Kelda tried to keep the boys out of earshot of it all. Not that either of them seemed to care, Brandr continuing to try and club the rats that ran around, usually hitting a goblin instead.

Then the Tower gave another roar and the light filled the rooms, and the Overlord walked through. The goblins hopped and cheered, giving whoops of joy. Brandr called out for his father, and Igni tried to as well. His speech was coming along quite well, though his voice softer than Brandr's. The Overlord turned to stare at both of them; inclining his head towards Kelda who pointed, and he disappeared up the stairs. Kelda pulled Brandr into her lap, kissing his mop of red hair.

They all glanced up, even Igni, to see the Overlord making his way towards his throne. Kelda glanced back, and the maids scurried out, hunched over and chittering. She stopped them, and the smile that bloomed on her face had even Brandr smiling and clapping his hands. "Well there," she said, scooping him up. "It seems you have a half sister, little love. A little half sister with pretty hazel eyes." She kissed his horns, ecstatic as she mock danced with him.

**Children now: Brandr (K) Igni (DF) Idunn (J)**

I realize I haven't written much lately (read: fell off the face of the earth) I have fallen in love with Dragon Age 2 characters. And writing in general slowed for me. I also realize that I've been centering on the children. But these three tended to be born rather "boom boom boom" so, no way around it per say. Next chapter I promise won't be childbirth related. I, however, am not going to promise when I get around to posting said chapter. For that I apologize, but I'm not giving ya'll false hope. Reviews make me happy.

**Votes for Mama:** Vevet- 5 Rose-3


End file.
